


My Precious Flower

by goofball



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THEY'RE SO FREAKING CUTE, i don't know what else to tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofball/pseuds/goofball
Summary: Taranza and Magolor sitting by a tree on a hill. They start playing around with the flowers.
Relationships: Magolor/Taranza (Kirby)
Kudos: 4





	My Precious Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!

Taranza sat on his bed as he looked out the window. The night sky, filled with stars glistening and the moonlight lighting the darkness. He was humming a tune, a tune his beloved queen would hum herself. ‘Moonstruck Blossom’ she would call it. But his beloved one was gone. He’d never hear her beautiful voice ever again. She never felt the same as he did when it came to love, but he still stood by her side. Even while she slowly started to corrupt. The thought of her brought tears into his eyes, but he slowly started to stop. He had someone new in his life. One whom he loved dearly.  
The next morning, Taranza decided to take a walk to his boyfriend’s home. They recently started dating a few weeks ago. But before then, they were really close friends. His boyfriend, Magolor, was there for him on the day he needed someone besides him the most. He knocked on the door to the ‘Lor. Magolor opened the door and smiled as he saw Taranza. “Yo, Tanzy! Nice to see you here!” Magolor said, gleefully.   
“Hello, Magolor! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit under the big tree on that hill over there with me,” said Taranza as he pointed towards a large tree.   
“Sure! Hold on, I need to grab something real quick..” Magolor replied. When he returned, the two of them headed to the hill. Once they arrived, they both sat down in the shade. The hill was filled with an assortment of flowers. Magolor then spoke, “It’s really nice out here. It’s even nicer sitting up here with you.”  
“Yeah, It’s my favorite place to go to when I’m sad...” Taranza replied. He closed his eyes and leaned against Magolor. Magolor placed his hand on Taranza’s. He picked a flower with the other, gently placing it in Taranza’s hair. Taranza noticed the flower Magolor placed on him and giggled. He decided to place one on Magolor’s hood. They continued taking turns to place flowers on each other’s head until they were completely piled with flowers. They both laughed at the results.   
“Oh yeah,” Magolor began. “I brought you something. I hope you like it!” Magolor handed Taranza a little note. It said:  
Hey dude! I just wanted to remind you that you matter. You’re really important to me, and I’m proud of you for making it this far. I know you’ve been going through a lot, but you’re still pushing through. You may feel like you are a burden, but you aren’t, You have a wonderful heart. Tanzy, you’re a wonderful person..And I’m glad I get to call you mine. -Magolor  
Taranza’s eyes began to water. He pulled Magolor close and kissed him. “Thank you...I...I’m...I’m so happy you’re in my life…Thank you...”  
“Of course Tanzy.” Magolor placed one more flower on Taranza’s hair. “You’re my precious little flower.”


End file.
